


Red hair

by AlenaKP



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaKP/pseuds/AlenaKP
Summary: The war is over and the Weasley clan is splitting apart. After Fred's death, George disappears into his business. Although he says he's truly fine, everyone knows that doing the joke shop now, to him, feels like a waste of time without his best friend and twin. Bill and Fleur have buried themselves in the quaint lifestyle of the cottage life, with a beautiful daughter on the way. Charlie is away in Romania forgetting about the outside world. Percy is buried in mountains of Ministry cases.When Molly and Arthur died, not long after the war, Ron and Ginny decided to stick together.  Hermione ran off with their "not-dead" potions master and war hero, Severus Snape. Harry married Draco Malfoy and they were absorbed in themselves. Ron and Ginny were all each other had left. But what happens, when they're bundled probably a little too close?





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny curled up in her compartment alone. She wanted to get away from Harry and the rest of them. It was the school year after the war -so three years later- and she felt nothing but despair. Her family has disappeared into their own safe havens and buried themselves in their own lives leaving only her. Harry ran off with Draco Malfoy, of all people. Hermione fell in love with Severus Snape...  
Ginny shook her head. Hermione was her absolute best friend. And she would never question her. Even if it's about a man twice her age who doesn't know how to wash his hair properly.  
Ginny sighed. Severus Snape. She could remember the day Hermione came with the news.  
Flashback  
Hermione ran into the little flat they shared in London.  
It was a two bedroom apartment with a bathroom in each room, thanks to Hermione, a kitchen, and a living room. Hermione had been able to wield a little magic to increase the space in the apartment. So their rooms were bigger. She had added a small library in the back room that was supposed to be a closet.  
Ginny looked up from her muggle laptop that Hermione had just taught her to use. She absolutely fascinated with how it worked. Currently she was playing a card game.With the click of a button she could get a hint on her next best play. It was amazing! She thinks it's named after a bug but couldn't remember.  
"Mione? Are you okay?" She asked her friend who was as pale as Draco Malfoy.  
Hermione, without saying a word, fled the room to her bathroom and slammed the door.  
Ginny, who felt uneasy at her friend's behavior, stood from her current seat and crossed to the stove. With a wave of her wand, the stove was heating and Hermione's favorite mug was readying itself for tea.  
About 10 minutes later, her friend emerged with wet hair. So it was obvious she had taken a shower to think. She was in leggings and a long sleeved shirt with white sneakers.  
"Hi, Gin," she muttered, calmly and picked up the mug of hot peppermint tea. It was obvious she was still stunned, which Gin supposed was the proper term. But she seemed like she could think clearly now.  
"So," Ginny started, "You gonna tell me what that all was about?"  
Hermione took a big gulp and waved her hand over her tongue and nodded. "Uh huh. Sorry, hot..." She looked up her cup, pondering over what to say first. "So you know I've been going out a lot lately..." Ginny nodded. "Well, a few months ago, a familiar face walked into the shop."  
Hermione owned a book and coffee shop called Granger's Magical Worlds: Book and Coffee. Ginny knew it was no secret that Hermione was seeing someone. They had even been captured in photo's by the Prophet once or twice. But the man had always been shadowed. Never seeing his face. Ginny knew he was tall and had a muscular build. He dressed nicely casual. Usually pictured in a nice button down or even once in a tight cotton shirt. But in one picture she had seen his hand and it was a bit more...mature than she expected. She knew he was an older man but how much older, she didn't know.  
"And he bought a book...of my choosing. It was strange seeing him there. In Muggle London..."  
"Is he a war hero? Did he fight for us?"  
Hermione nodded. "He did."  
"Was he in the DA? The Order?"  
"He was in the Order, yes, Gin. Now, shhh," Hermione said. "Every day after that he came back wanting a new book. Every day he said he just couldn't put it down. And every day I would choose for him a new book. That was about a year ago.  
"Well, after about two months of doing that every day, he asked me to go out for lunch... And so we did. Soon, he became an every day thing. More recently we've been going out in public. And we're labelled as dating. I wouldn't label him a 'boyfriend' per say. Possibly partner. Usually I just say we're dating..." Ginny nodded not wanting to speak for fear of being scolded by her friend again. "So tonight, he took me Eterno. That gorgeous wizarding restaurant in Italy that's on a mountain and it's all on a veranda and so you can see out over the city of Rome. It was stunning. We flooed there from the back room of my shop. And he had told me to dress up nice and I did, as you saw when I came in." She had been wearing a beautiful golden yellow cocktail dress that complimented her skin tone and hair very nicely. "And he's dressed up in a nice suit with a navy tie. And I thought it was just a nice date. And he ordered their best wine. And everything was beautiful and perfect. And after the amazing dinner... He got down on one knee and..."  
"HE WHAT?! AND I HAVEN'T EVEN MET HIM YET!"  
"Ginny calm down! I didn't say yes!" Hermione said.  
"YOU DIDNT SAY YES? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? IVE SEEN YOU WALKING AROUND HERE WITH THE BIGGEST SMILE ON YOUR FACE AND YOURE THE HAPPIEST YOU BEEN SINCE BEFORE THE BATTLE OF HOGWARTS! AND YOU SAID NO!" Ginny yelled, readying to pull out her hair.  
"No," Hermione said, quietly. "I didn't say anything. I just apparated...."  
Ginny sat in silence for a few moments. "Yeah, that sounds more like you." She scratched her head. "So....do you want to marry him?"  
Hermione looked her friend in the eyes. "Yes. More than anything. I love him so much... I can't believe I just..."  
There came a knocking on the door. "Hermione? I know you're in there. Please. I just want to talk."  
"He's so very persistent, isn't he?" Hermione muttered, with a slight smile on his face.  
Ginny was trying to process it all. She knew that voice. "Hermione? Is that? Mi? What is his name?"  
Hermione cracked a shy grin, got up, and crossed the room to the door.  
"Mione?"  
Hermione opened the door to reveal their old Potions Master, Severus Snape. "Sev..." She breathed.  
"Hermione, I am so sorry. I guess I rushed it," he stammered. Ginny had never seen so much emotion come out of this stoic man. But now all she saw was emotion. "I just...I just love you so much... I just want you. I just want every part of you. To love and hold and cherish you always.... always. Forever and al..." Hermione cut him off my throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercely. Their first real kiss. There had been pecks here and there. And kisses on the cheek. But never something as heartfelt as this. Hermione shut the door and pressed him against it, completely forgetting Ginny was in the room.  
Severus eagerly kissed her back and after several minutes pulled away. "So, I take that as a yes?" He said, trying to catch his breath.  
Hermione nodded eagerly. "Ginny..." She said, remembering her friend and turned swiftly.  
Ginny just shrugged. "Go have fun you two. I'll be here ready for a complete story when you get back...."  
Hermione grinned, turned back to her new fiancé, and kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and apparated them to Merlin knows where.  
End Flashback  
"Gin?" A voice said from the door.  
She turned to find a familiar freckled face and carrot red hair. "Hey, Ron."  
He slid the door shut and closed the curtains so that they were completely alone. "You okay?"  
"Why would I be okay?" Ginny asked. "Our parents are dead! No one seems to remember that we should stay together and not separate! That's the exact opposite of what mum and dad wanted!"  
Ron crossed the compartment to his sister and hugged her. "I know we haven't always got along but... I'm here for you. And I love you..."  
"I love you too, Ron," she whispered into his chest. She quickly realized that he was all she had left. With Hermione off with the man of her dreams. Harry married happily and easily making his way to be head Auror. Her and Ron were the only one's left and she was determined to keep them together.  
She looked up and him and they locked eyes. He gave her a weak smile and stroked her cheek, meeting her forehead with his own and closed his eyes. "We're strong, Gin. But we're even stronger when we're together."  
She nuzzled his cheek. "Then let's never be apart. I love you, big brother."  
"And I love you, my Ginny."


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny sat at the table with Neville and Hannah, Dean and Seamus, and Luna. She was engaged just like Hermione, Seamus, and Dean. Luna was engaged to some guy named Rolf Scamander. The grandson of the great hero, Newt Scamander.  
"So, Luna," Ginny said, "How are you and Rolf?"  
"Very good, Ginny. Thank you," Luna said, with her dreamy expression and whimsical voice. "Rolf wants to bring his Graphorn to the wedding. Mrs. Tina said no. Mr. Newt almost bounced out of his seat saying yes. I don't know what we're going to do..."  
"Does Rolf live with his grandparents?"  
"No. They're just a big part of this. Rolf and Mr. Newt being so similar and all..."  
"Ah," Ginny said.  
"Hey guys!" Ron said, swiftly sitting down and adjusting his robes. "Sorry I'm late."  
"Ronald? Where have you been?" She hit his head with a book.  
Luna giggled. "He's been indisposed." She was looking at one of the tables as a cute Ravenclaw sat down at a table.  
Now that the war was over, Headmaster Snape said there would be no more House tables. They could sit anywhere they pleased. And you saw how a lot of Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's bunched together and Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's bunched together. Hufflepuff's balancing out the Slytherin's with their stupid dares. And the Ravenclaw's pouring some sense into the brainless Gryffindor's.  
Seems legit.  
Ginny had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Really, Ronald?" She hit him again.  
"Bloody hell, sis! You're so violent! Snape told us to start being friendly with the other houses!"  
"Not by screwing the Ravenclaw's in a nearby broom cupboard!"  
"It was actually in Ravenclaw Tower, thank you!" He smirked. "I'm not being prejudice! I plan on being taken to the Dungeons here soon. Hung up my by wrists and chained to the wall with my di-!"  
"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!" Neville yelled putting his hands over his ears. "I'm not listening! La la la la la la la la!"  
"Oh, Neville. Don't be such a wuss," Ron said.  
"Stop being disgusting then, Ronald!" A familiar girl's voice said.  
"HERMIONE!" The table yelled.  
She giggled. Everyone noticed she was wearing teacher's robes and immediately took interest.  
"Wait! You're a bloody professor now?" Dean cried out.  
"Yes. I'll be taking over Potions as my husband will be running the school," she smiled. She bent over. "Not doing your homework anymore, boys."  
"Awww, fuuuuck!" Seamus and Dean groaned. "Mi! That means we have to do it on our own!"  
"Oh. My. Merlin! What ever will you do?" Hermione gasped.  
"You've been hanging around with Snape too much, Mione," Ron said. "You're getting a bit rough around the edges."  
"And you're still the idiot dunderhead you were four years ago! Did the war change you at all?" She said and strode off to her seat, at the teachers table, beside her husband.  
Ginny wrapped her arm around his neck. "It's okay, big brother."  
"See, this is what happens when you marry a git," he growled. "You become his queen and you think you're better than everyone else. She's the same age as we are! She should have to finish like everyone else!"  
Ginny looked at him. "Harry and Draco aren't finishing."  
"That's different! They're married and have jobs!"  
Luna, Neville, Hannah, Dean, and Seamus looked at him with outrage. "SO IS SHE!" They all screamed.  
Ron shook Ginny off and stormed out of the Great Hall without another word.  
"He's just jealous," Neville said. "He's upset Hermione has moved on and married the man she loves. He's upset he has no one except meaningless shags."  
Ginny looked down at her plate. He has me...  
•••  
Ginny, who sat in the Gryffindor Commons reading for her potions essay assigned by her best friend, was later found by none other than her "favorite" ghost, Moaning Myrtle. "Myrtle?"  
The girl nodded. "Yeah. Just wanted to let you know he opened the Chamber of Secrets and I saw him go down..."  
Ginny got up and began to race down to Myrtle's bathroom. "Thanks, Myrtle!"  
She got to the bathroom and jumped down the hole. She couldn't remember the way so she just chose a tunnel. Soon enough, she was faced with the snake statues and a Basilisk corpse. Ron was swimming around in the pool in front of the Basilisk statue.  
She walked slowly towards him.  
"I figure it's safe down here... Since Voldemort is gone and stuff," he addressed her without turning around.  
"What are you doing down here? How?"  
He turned with a weak smile. "Harry talked in his sleep... It was how Mione and I got down here. I just did the same thing..."  
Ginny sat down on the cold floor in front of the pool. "Seriously, why here?"  
"It's still a very secluded spot. I can think," he said, running a hand through his wet hair and got a evil smirk on his face. "But you know, it's kind of lonely..."  
"Uhh," Ginny said. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean....I need..." He reached out and grabbed her, pulling her in. "My favorite girl in here with me!!"  
"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY! IM GONNA KILL YOU!" She lunged towards him but slipped off the ledge she was standing on and plunged into the abyss of water that the Basilisk used to call home.  
"GINNY!" Ron screamed and plunged in after her. He grabbed her hand, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to the surface. She coughed up water as he swam them to the ledge. "I'm so sorry, Gin! I forgot you don't like deep water!"  
She smiled up at her brother, weakly. "No need to worry about me, Ronald. It's just me. You're little sister..."  
He brushed a wet strand of hair from her eyes. "But you're also my girl," he whispered.  
Their eyes locked. Brown mousse met dark chocolate orbs chasing each other in a sea of ecru bliss.  
"And you're my hero," she whispered.  
He chopped her cheek with his large hand. "You'll always be my girl right?"  
"Always," she agreed.  
They broke their gaze and got out of the pool to dry off. As they walked back hand in hand, Ginny knew this was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 3

Ron beat his quill against the desk as he watched his best friend and ex teach Potions. She wrote Severus' favorite difficult brew on the board along with the ingredients.  
"Now," she said. "Who can tell me what this particular Potion is?"  
No one raised their hand. "No one? Pity," she said, smirking at the class. She was getting a kick out of teaching her old friends. They couldn't cheat anymore because she knew all their tricks. And their secret weapon, her, was now gone. "This is called Nulla Misericordia. No Mercy in Latin. One of mine and Headmaster Snape's favorite brews. This tricky mixture ensnares all of your senses and dulls them all at once. It allows you to be as emotionless as the dead..."  
"So Snape then," Ron snickered. Ginny hit him on the head.  
Hermione sighed. "Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley. I would advise, for future reference, not to insult my husband."  
"Thanks, Ron," several of his Gryffindor classmates whispered, angrily. He sneered at them and they got on with class.  
About 15 minutes later, Hermione asked them to go get their ingredients and get started. Ginny got up and went to fetch them as Ron began to heat the cauldron.  
When Ginny came back, she leaned out of Seamus' way, causing her hand to brush against her brother's arse. He jumped and turned around obviously annoyed but when he saw it was her he gave her a smirk. "If you wanted to touch my arse, little sis. You should've just asked."  
Ginny blushed a bright Crimson but mustered enough courage to say, "You wish, Ronald."  
"Maybe I do," he shot back.  
Ginny look around but no one was listening. They were all panicking about their potions. She stared back at her notes but felt like there was something wrong with them. She blinked and another line of instructions made their way into Ginny's note book, glowing gold. She looked up with shocked eyes to find her old best friend, peeking over her book with a raised eyebrow and smirking eyes. Ginny giggled and went back to the potion.  
When an hour had passed, Ginny turned her cauldron on low to simmer and raised her hand. Ron stared at her shocked. "Bloody hell. Another Hermione."  
"Should've been paying attention, Ron," Ginny winked, making him smirk.  
Hermione came over and checked the potion. "Acceptable. Not perfect. But most likely the best one in the class," Hermione smiled. "Good job. You and Ron get an O for the day, although I'm pretty sure he barely helped."  
"Of course he did, Professor," Ginny defended.  
Hermione nodded. "We will continue this tomorrow. As for now, you may clean up your station and go early."  
"Lucky bastards," Dean and Seamus said, from behind them.  
Ron blew them a teasing kiss and waved his wand so that their station was clean. Ginny and Ron packed up and left the classroom together.  
The halls were still completely empty since it was still class and there was almost a whole entire hour before class let out. So a little ways down the Dungeon corridor, Ron led her to the Stone Corridor that would lead them outside, which was surprisingly empty. Usually there were some bystanders or student who don't have class. But it was empty.  
Ron saw an opportunity to tease his sister more, so he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall. His arms held her firmly, above her head.  
"Ronald, what are you doing?" Ginny cried out in shock.  
"Getting some attention from my girl," he teased.  
"Ronald, this isn't funny!"  
Ron's eyes moved over her frame. Her neck was long and slender. The top two buttons were undone showing some of her cleavage and black lacy bra. Ron could believe he was lusting after his own sister. Her shirt was untucked and now was showing her midriff. Her skirt was short and she wore no tights or hose under so if was pulled up as well.  
Leaning in, he pressed his forehead to hers. Her face was flushed and her eyes shined with shock, nerves, and something indescribable. He muttered a charm he had learned from his many conquests and her arms stuck to the wall. He had just wanted to tease her but now he just wanted to feel her skin under his fingers.  
The pads of his fingers, gently brushed the flat stomach of his girl. Her breath hitched. "Ron," she whispered.  
"Shhh," he said, not looking at her. Afraid of what he'd see. He ran his fingers across her stomach to her sides and ran them up, under the white cotton fabric.  
"Oh, Ron," she groaned.  
He allowed himself to keep going until his fingers brushed the black lace. He didn't want to touch them anymore. He wanted to see her. All of her. He wanted to have her.  
But he couldn't.  
He pulled back, whispered the reverse charm and picked up his bag, not looking her in the eye. He was ashamed of what he had done. He had touched his sister! Ginny stood in shock for a minute as he walked slowly away. She picked up her bag and ran after him. She hooked onto his arm and intertwined their fingers which had surprised him, making his head shoot up and look at her.  
"Your girl," she agreed, breathlessly and pecked his nose.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny lounged in the Gryffindor commons in only a white crop top and white Capri joggers. Her hair was up in a long ponytail that fell down her back. She was barefoot and alone.  
The redhead hadn't thought about it until now. She was completely alone. After glancing around, she raised her wrist to glance at the pretty muggle watch Hermione had gotten her for Christmas this past year. It was nearing 2 in the morning!  
Ginny laughed. "I'm turning into Mione," she said, laughing at the book in her hands. "At least it's not a textbook but a sappy romance instead."  
"Is there someone there?" A voice said.  
Ginny turned around to see Neville standing at the entryway to the boy's dorm. He rubbed his eyes to see more clearly, and saw his favorite redhead staring at him from a chair by the fire.  
"Oh, hey, Gin," he yawned. "What are you doing up so late?" He cocked his head in confusion and paused before correcting himself. "Or early, to some people..."  
Ginny smiled, kindly, at the handsome man. "Apparently, pulling a Madame Snape and getting lost in a book until an ungodly hour. What about you?"  
"I don't sleep very much," he said, scratching his head and sitting down. "I was actually just about to go to the kitchens. Wanna come?"  
Ginny marked her spot, sat it down on the chair-side table, and nodded. "Why not?"  
He gave her a goofy, Neville-like grin and stood up offering his hand. "Cool!"  
She took it and they snuck out of the commons to make their way down to their favorite painting. The night patrols weren't as strict as they used to be whenever they were kids (unless Snape was patrolling... Or his wife). Since the war, everyone sort of laid back and took a breather. The Headmaster didn't exactly patrol much anymore, since he was Headmaster and spent most of his free time with his newly wed wife.  
They were still careful and quiet until they got to the painting and Neville tickled the pear. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them. "So, Nev," Ginny said. "What are you going to do after you graduate?"  
Neville have her a charming smile. "Well, I haven't exactly told anyone yet...but I took a job in the muggle world actually."  
Ginny grinned. "Blimey, that's great, Neville!"  
"I'n'it? It's a nice, high paying job. Granted, it's a difficult job, but I'm sure I'll be able to do it in the Wizarding World as well."  
Ginny giggled. "Oh really? And what is it?"  
"Modeling," he grinned as an elf appeared, cutting off their conversation leaving Ginny speechless.  
It was Leasie, one of the female elfs that popped into dorms helping the students. She yawned and rubbed her large eyes. "What can Leasie do for mister and madam?"  
"A plate of egg salad sandwiches, please," Neville said. "Some fruit and pumpkin juice."  
Leasie gave them a sweet smile. She batted her eyelashes at Neville. "Anything for Master Neville." Then she was gone with a pop to prepare their middle-of-the-night snack.  
"Modeling?" Ginny asked, shocked. They sat down on the rug in front of the fire.  
"Yeah!" Neville said. "Apparently, puberty did me well."  
Ginny nodded, still shocked. "I mean, yeah."  
"It's hilarious how many women fawn over me now," he laughed. "Too bad for them."  
Ginny cocked her head in confusion. "Why?"  
Leasie brought them their food and drinks. "Anything else?" They shook their heads and she disapperated once more.  
"Because I'm not exactly...um, playing on that team..."  
Ginny's eyes widened. "But I thought you and Hannah..."  
"Nooooo," Neville said. "I mean... I'll admit we've...had our fun... But no, I'm only interested in people who have an extra limb between their thighs."  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Just say gay, Neville. You're gay."  
Neville grimaced. "Don't like that word. Can't stand it. Like a lot of people hate the word moist or chunk... That's my word. Can't stand it."  
Ginny nodded. "It's a thing..."  
He nodded agreeing. They say in silence for a little while longer before Neville pulled a Luna and was perceptive as ever. "So, who's the bloke and why are you so upset about it?" She gave him a wide eyed stare. "Come on, Ginny. Anybody who cares about you, can see it. It's obvious you're at war within yourself. Spill."  
Ginny took another bite of the half sandwich. "Uh, well..." She swallowed. This was Neville. Talking to Neville was like talking to a tree in the Wizarding world. It's alive, can hear you, will listen, but won't tell a soul. "You see, there's this guy I may or may not love. And, I mean, I know I love him. But not in that way, or I mean, I thought it wasn't in that way. But things have been happening lately and I'm starting to wonder if he has feelings for me that way. Then I start to wonder if I love him that way and-."  
"Okay," Neville said, cutting her off. "When I said spill, I didn't mean spill it like a waterfall. All over me and hurriedly." She giggled. "So, from what I understand. This boy, you may or may not love romantically, is someone that you really shouldn't love. It's...looked down upon, am I right?" Ginny nodded. He's a perceptive as a Lovegood and the Scamanders. "Okay, so can I take a guess?" She nodded. "Is it Ron? Because he's been acting the same way as you... Weird."  
She bit her lip and looked away in shame.  
Neville crossed the distance and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, love. Don't be ashamed of it. I mean, you two are practically the only Weasley's left. The other's have... Disconnected themselves. If I'm being honest, you were bound to question your feelings at some point. Now, if you are going to act on them, that's a different story. Acting on them, will be looked down upon. You will go through some hard times. You may lose your friends and several strong relationships. But if you're sure and you two are in love. Your love with be stronger than anything thrown at you.  
"Or you can take the easy way out and ignore your feelings entirely, like a lot of people have.  
"Whether your act or ignore is entirely your decision. I won't tell you what to do."  
"What is your opinion though? What would you do?" Ginny asked him.  
Neville sighed and thought it over... "If I'm being completely honest, if I were you, I'd see if he felt the same... Then, if he does... I'd go for it." She looked up at him as he looked down on her and kissed her freckled forehead. "I mean, you're a pureblooded family. One of the purest families of them all. Right up there with the Malfoy's I believe. Incest marriages are common."  
"But not for love..."  
"No, not for love..."  
They broke apart eventually and ate the rest of their sandwiches and fruit before retiring back to the commons, where Ginny eventually drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"So what you're saying is, you know I have feelings for a certain woman and you want me to pursue those feelings?" A readheaded arsehole said to the British model.  
Neville cracked a grin. "When you put it that way, you make it sound like a bad thing..."  
"Having feelings for my..." Ron cocked his jaw. "Incredibly sexy...sister...is wrong. Incredibly wrong. Not to mention incest! No! No! He No!"  
Neville cut Ron off in Hogsmeade. "Listen, mate. You don't understand. She has feelings for you too. She told me about the incident after potions the other day."  
Rom rolled his eyes. "What incident?"  
Neville cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Shall I jog your memory? Pressing her against the wall. Your fingers traveling up her skin. Caressing her bre-"  
"Okay, that's enough! I get it, okay?" Ron argues don't running a hand through his hair. "Okay, maybe I lust after her body just a little. That doesn't mean I have feelings for her! It's just wrong!" Neville gave him a look. "Listen, if it really means that much to you, I'll talk to her, but I can guarantee nothing will happen because we..." He trailed off when he saw his sister walking down the Main Street of Hogsmeade looking like she had just walked out of he cover of Witch Weekly.

"Holy fucking Merlin," he muttered.  
"Good luck," Neville said, his eyes watching Theodore Nott walk down the street with Draco, Harry, and Blaise. "I'm gonna go...enjoy myself."  
Ron watched him go over to the boys and begin to flirt with Nott Jr. He rolled his eyes and approached his little sister who was walking with Hermione. "Hey, Gin. Madam Snape," he bit out his old friend's married name.  
She rolled her eyes and sneered. "I'm going to grab some things for the picnic. I'll catch up with you later," she smiled and glided away as graceful as Snape himself.  
Gin crossed her arms over her perky breasts and gave him the 'Molly-look'. "What is it, Ronald?"  
"Care to go for a walk with your old brother," Ron asked, offering his arm.  
She gave him a weird look but took it. "And where are we going?"  
"To be alone for a little while," he said, taking her off the main rode and out of town. He just wanted to stroll with her out by the Shrieking Shack, away from everyone.  
Ginny curled against her brother as they sat down on some rocks in front of the Shack. He put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "So, guess who came and talked to me earlier," he started off with.  
"Who?" She asked, tracing patterns on her thigh.  
He reached over and did it with her. She stiffened a bit when his fingers brushed her upper thigh but relaxed when their fingers moved together. "Neville."  
She looked up at him, her head still on his shoulder. He looked down at her. Their heads inches apart. "Why?"  
"Well, he told me he was gay," Ron grimaced. "Which was weird because we've all bathed together before and such...and we've like...changed in front of each other. It actually explained his obsession with Harry in our early years."  
She smiled. "Yeah. The other night I had stayed up reading..."  
"Bloody hell, Gin! We just got rid of Mione! Now you're turning into her. Doing all the reading and thinking!"  
"Yeah," she blushed. "But I had stayed up to an ungodly hour. And then Nev came in and asked me to go to the kitchens. So we did. And there I told him I had a crush on a guy. Guess he's helping my brother get the girl too."  
Ron cocked his head. "You have a crush?"  
Ginny blushed. "Yeah...but I'm not gonna pursue it. He said I had a choice to go for it or not. I ran it over with Hermione and she said it probably wouldn't be best."  
"Why? She's the one who married a man two decades older than her!" He sneered.  
"Yes, well this is different."  
"Is he a ghost?" She glared at him. "Is he a she?" She slapped his arm. "Because I don't judge you. But damn, Neville is smooth with that Slytherin boy."  
"RON ITS NOT A GIRL! ITS..." She buried her face in her hands.  
"Is it incest?" He whispered in her ear. She stiffened. "Is it me?" He pressed. "Is it dangerous to pursue because it's your brother? Because if that's the point. Purebloods marry their family members all the time."  
Ginny looked at him with a pained face. "Why? It's not like you return the feelings." She got up and ran her fingers through her hair. The wind was beginning to pick up.  
Ron chuckled and got up sliding his arms around his sister's waist. "And if I did?" He murmured in her neck. She feel back into her brother. "What then? Would you accept me?"  
"I love you, Ron," she whispered. "It's not lust. It's love. And when you're shagging all the witches and maybe even wizards in the school..."  
"And what if I loved you too? Would you accept me then?"  
She turned in his arms and ran her palms along his chest and nodded. "I would."  
"Then there's no problem. Besides the fact we should keep this a secret until school is over."  
Ginny nodded in agreement. "I agree."  
"Well, then," he said, placing his hands on ether side of her cheek and kissing her forehead and then her nose. "Let's try it."  
Ginny smiled and pecked his cheek. "Lets."


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ginny was on edge. She felt like the entire world knew and was judging her. She felt like she was about to explode at any second.  
She looked towards the Staff table and saw Hermione looking at her with a worried look. 'Are you okay?' She mouthed.  
Ginny just nodded and stared back straight ahead. Hermione didn't give up so easily. There was something obviously off about her friend. Yesterday, after Ginny had told her about her... situation. She had consulted the very person who knew all about falling in love with someone he shouldn't.  
Severus Snape.  
Flashback  
Severus leaned back in his chair wearing nothing but gray joggers and black socks. Hermione finished her story about Ginny and her conversation and went to fetch them hot coco while he mulled it over.  
When she got back he grabbed the mug and sighed. "It's definitely an...unusual situation," he said. "But if he makes her happy, isn't it only fair that she gets to be with him. They are a pureblood family. They will have to carry on the family name, although I'd prefer not to have any more Weasley's in my class. The world gave us a chance, my love. Why shouldn't they get one?"  
Hermione sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. "I just think that they would get a lot of shit for this. I just don't see it wise."  
"My darling, do you believe Mr. Weasley cares for her in that way..."  
She was quiet for a moment and watched the fire. "I believe there could be a good possibility, yes."  
"Then let them work it out, my love," he said, leaning forward and stroking her cheek as the fire flickered shadows across her beautiful face. "Now, let's put this subject aside for now and focus on Mr. Crenshaw and Madam Dubeaux." She giggled at the reference to the book he had been reading aloud to her before bed each night.  
They made their way to the bedroom and closed the door. Some people would say they were a boring couple, but on their nights of passion, they are anything but...  
End Flashback  
Hermione watched Ginny. She was definitely anxious for some reason. Was it about Ron? What had happened?  
At that moment, Ron strolled through the doors. He had a cool smile on his face and he winked at several Ravenclaw beauties who were blowing him kisses and batting their eyelashes.  
He smirked and continued on to his seat beside Ginny who was glaring at him. He said something that looked like 'what?' slung his arm around her shoulders, and began to fill his plate. She was still glaring at him.  
Severus leaned over (with his mouth full). "They're a couple."  
Hermione whipped her head around to face her husband. "Excuse me?"  
"It's obvious," he said, swallowing. "The way she's glaring at him and the way he's trying to be not obvious, he's being obvious. He's cool on the outside but screaming on the inside." He cut another bite of pancake. "Much like I was, for most our relationship." Then he took a bite.  
She smiled and looked back at her friend. "What a world we live in," she sighed, taking a bite.  
•••  
Ginny scowled as Ron walked up to her. She was sitting under her favorite tree away from the castle. She had watched as her supposed boyfriend flirt with every. Single. Girl. That goes to Hogwarts!  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
"What's wrong with your face?" He asked. "It's all scrunched up. I'll admit it's still cute...but only on you."  
"Oh so now you pay me attention!" She snapped.  
"I thought we were keeping this a secret!" Ron growled back.  
"But you're not supposed to FLIRT WITH THE REST OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" She yelled. "I can't believe you can be so thick to think that, that's okay!"  
"Women! They tell you one thing and mean another!" Ron grumbled.  
"Welcome to the real world, big brother," she spat.  
He gave her a look and got down on his knees in front of her. He took her hands in his and smiled. "Yes. I'm going to flirt with other girls." She scoffed, tears in her eyes. "But none of those girls are anything like you. They will never be you. Okay?" Ginny nodded. "I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley. I really do."  
She nodded. "I'm sorry I was jealous," she whispered.  
"I'm sorry I made you jealous," he apologized and kissed her nose.  
Ginny smiled and patted the ground beside her. He crawled over and they curled up together as the sun started to set.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny's conscious had been screaming at her like this for the past two months. It's almost Christmas.  
Ron and Ginny still hadn't had their first kiss. She was beginning to feel that it wasn't real and was super paranoid that he didn't actually love her. He was just saying so to sate her. No. He would do that.  
Would he?  
Ginny was practically pulling her hair out. Today she sat in the commons in a pair of gray joggers, sea foam green and highlighter yellow sneakers, and sea foam green crop top with the muggle Nike brand name in matching yellow letters which showed of her flat stomach and had her hair up in a ponytail. Her hair had gotten longer and it fell down her back She may be using a lengthening charm to have it so long in a ponytail but she wouldn't tell anyone else such an embarrassment. Ginny had her face dusted with light makeup just in case she saw Ron.  
Her brother.  
Her boyfriend....  
She just couldn't get past this. Why was she doing this? Why were they dating if they weren't even kissing? Sure they had gone to Hogsmeade together on "dates". He had held her hand. But they look like brother and sister. Not two lovers.  
She just wished he'd let her know if this was real. Treat her. Kiss her. Fuck her.  
Wait! No! What did she just think? Fuck her? Really? Did she want her brother to ravish her?  
On red, silk sheets with white and red rose petals scattered around. Champagne on ice. The fireplace roaring. Sweat dripping. Her fingers digging into the flesh of his backs. Him biting down on her neck causing her to cry out. His cock...  
Stop it, Ginny! She told herself. Focus on the book. What's this book about? Werewolves? No. That's not a werewolf. That's Sphinx. What book am I reading? And why did I think...? Perhaps it's time for bed. What time is it? Ten? Why am I the only one here? Ron could fuck me here! GINNY STOP IT!  
"Hiya, Ginny," a soft voice said beside her. It was Luna. How did she get in the Commons?  
"Uh...hi, Luna?" Ginny said, confused.  
"Neville told me he had to tell me something, so he let me in earlier. Huh, I always thought he had feelings for me back in the war...guess I was mistaken," she said in her singsong voice. "I do have a question to ask you though, Gin." Luna waved her wand around them casting a silencing charm.  
Gin bit her lip, obviously nervous. "Okay?"  
"Don't be nervous," Luna giggled. "I just want to ask you about your secret boyfriend."  
Ginny stared at her with wide eyes. "Seriously? I've told everybody I'm not telling!"  
"You don't have to tell. I know," Luna answered her. "It's sort of obvious. The way you two act so inconspicuous but you really are cute together. I must admit. I was a little skeptical about an incest relationship but when I realized how much you loved him, I pushed all skepticism aside and let you and Ron be happy."  
Ginny was speechless. "Uh...er...um..."  
Luna smiled and hugged her friend. "No worries. I have no doubt that when you feel that this is wrong, that you should break it off and obliviate yourself, you will choose against it. You and Ron are stronger than anything the world has to say. So what? They think it's weird. Push their boundaries. Make them question their morals. You've made me do it. And probably Neville, because of how close you two are. I'm sure he's become your gay best friend that knows everything." Ginny blushed. "Listen, Ginny. You're going to question yourself. You're gong to want to break this off and pretend it never happened. But listen when I say, don't do it. You will regret it for the rest of your life because you've found a soulmate. Are you willing to give up a soulmate for the world? Or will you fight back?"  
Luna yawned. "It's off to bed for me. Everyone's resting up for shopping tomorrow."  
"Shopping?"  
"For the ball?" Luna asked.

"Oh yeah! The Winters Ball! Where the Golden 7 is the envy of all," Ginny cheered.  
"They'll all want to marry us by the end of Saturday night," Luna giggled. "Except Hermione. Hopefully, no man would try going there. Especially since she's pregnant."  
"Wait what?" Ginny almost screamed.  
"It's obvious! Her aura is glowing gold! And brighter than anyone else's! All good energy! Pure energy! But shh, don't tell her. She doesn't know yet." Luna beamed. "Night, Ginny!" And she bounded off hopefully not to be caught by their favorite, apparently pregnant, teacher and friend who had rounds tonight.  
Ginny smiled, marked her book place, and went up the stairs to bed. She laid in bed that night wondering to herself.  
Is Luna right? Do I just need to stop worrying and let the world know to fuck off? Sounds good to me.  
•••  
Ron was on the hill looking over the black lake and the Whomping Willow that was sleeping peacefully.  
"You know you're out past curfew," a voice said from behind him.  
"So are you," Ron answered back.  
"I'm on rounds, Ronald," Hermione sighed. She pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Whatever," came his retort.  
"I know this isn't about us, Ron," she said, sitting beside him curling her knees to her chest.  
He shook his head. "It's almost full moon," he observed. "Remus will be out. Maybe he'll come visit us like third year!"  
"Oh gods, I hope not," she gasped. "Andromeda says he's been even more uncontrollable since the war when he lost Tonks."  
They laughed but Hermione turned serious again. "Will you ever tell me what's going on? Why you're so....dark?"  
Ron clenched his teeth together. After a while of silence, she began to get up. "Ginny and I are in love," he whispered. "But I'm afraid she's going to leave me because of the pressure of the world."  
He knew Ginny had spoken with her. And the had probably consulted her husband.  
"You want to know what Sev said?" He nodded still staring at the moon. "Fuck the world." His head snapped to her. "Well, not in those exact words. But in short..." she cracked a grin. "Ginny's strong. She'll always choose what's right in the end."  
"What if I'm not what's right in the end?" He asked.  
"Then why fight for what's wrong?" She asked, getting up and dusting off her robes. "If it makes you feel better, I think it's right. So does Severus. I'm pretty sure she thinks so too." She walked away. "Now go! Before I give you detention!"  
Ron smiled. Maybe he could get used to Professor Hermione Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

Four months. It had been four months. No one knew except Hermione, Snape, Luna, and Neville...  
Ron had forgiven Hermione and they were now on better terms. But Ginny was another story.  
She was distant. Of course they still went on their "dates". They had picnics on the Quidditch pitch. Went to Hogsmeade together. Snuck out of the dorms after hours together.  
Ron had tried to kiss her but she never responded to his tries. He was beginning to wonder if this relationship was good for them.  
As of currently, they were sitting on a blanket on the Quidditch Pitch, staring at the stars. He was so sick of this. He hated this. It was time to cut it off or fix whatever miscommunication they had. "Ginny, we need to talk," he said, rolling on his side to look at her.  
She opened her eyes and stared back. "About what?" She whispered.  
"Us," he said.  
"Us?" He nodded. "Okay. What about us?"  
"Everything," he said. "You're not here. With me. You're in your own little world. We aren't in a healthy relationship, Gin."  
She scoffed and sat up. "This isn't a healthy relationship period! You're my brother!"  
He followed her up and ran his hands through his hair and looked up at the December sky. "And? I wanted this! I wanted you!" He stood and began to pace. "I don't see you as my little sister! I see you as..."  
"As?"  
"As my girlfriend! My soulmate! I could see you as my wife!" Ginny was shocked into silence as he ran his hands through his hair to make it stand up in all different directions. "But you're not even here! You're just sort of physically here but mentally I don't even think you care anymore! You've let the world affect you! I just..." He was cut off by his favorite redhead smashing her lips against his. He immediately kissed back, pulling her in close.  
They ended up on the ground somehow and continued to snog. Ron finally pulled back to breath. Ginny's face was flushed and her lips were swollen.  
Ron raised both of his eyebrows. Ginny giggled, still breathing heavily. "Wife?"  
"Well...yeah. Maybe eventually. I mean..." She threw her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, pushing him on his back and laughing.  
•••  
Draco sat in the Malfoy-Potter manor, reading an account of his favorite Wizard Historian, Maximilian Crowley. The man who found a grouping of islands that inhabited wizarding communities that can apparate as children and conduct wandless magic from a young age. They didn't even know what a wand was.  
Captivating.  
Harry walked in the library with an unfolded parchment in his hands, wearing a navy button down and jeans. His hair was tousled and he was wearing his contacts. "Hey, Drake," he said, with a smile. "Reading some Max again?"  
"Is it so bad?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. "It's interesting!"  
Harry shook his head, chuckling. "So is this." He threw the parchment down on his husband, of two years, lap. "It's from Hermione."  
"What does Madam Snape want?" Draco asked, picking up the letter.  
"Read it..." Harry nodded.  
Draco sighed and began to skim his "godmother's" perfect curly handwriting. "'This isn't exactly my secret to tell, but Ronald and Ginny have made it my business. I thought the two of you should know. I know it's strange but I think we should accept this, the best way we can...' What the hell is she going on about?"  
Harry ran a hand through the black, untamed mess he called hair. "Keep reading..."  
Draco sighed, dramatically and continued. "'Ginny is the one who told me and just recently I spoke with Ronald in the past months. Severus and I came to a decision it would be best to tell you two. Mostly Harry, because it is his best friend and ex girlfriend...'" Draco furrowed his eyebrows as he continued to read. "'I'll be blunt. Ginny and Ron are...' WHAT?" Draco threw the letter down and ran both hands through his hair. "SHE'S LYING!"  
Harry shook his head. "'Fraid not... I've already verified the information with Severus..."  
Draco took the book his was reading and continuously beat his head against it. "No. No! No! NO!"  
"I actually think it's sort of nice," Harry said.  
"HOW?"  
"Well, their technically a long line of Purebloods. It would be normal if they married in the family. Especially since the Weasley's are..." He trailed off and bit his lip.  
Draco stopped, took a deep breath, and called down. "I guess I can see that. It's just...Usually it's a courtship. Not a...relationship. And the decision is usually made by the parents or gaurdians or..."  
"Well their parents are dead," Harry said, bluntly. "The rest are either dead or completely off the grid. Separated themselves from the Weasley Clan to where there isn't a Weasley Clan anymore. Ron and Ginny are on their own. And honestly, they're perfect for each. Let's be honest."  
"Let's be reasonable!" Draco said. "Do you really think they're ready to take on the world like this? I mean, that's a whole lot of hate towards this...this thing they have going."  
"So why don't we give them love and let the world hate and disapprove. Let's be there standing with them and not leave them standing alone, hm? Severus and Hermione were an unlikely pair and they were looked down on! We were looked down on! We were an unlikely pair! Let's give them a break! Who are we to judge?" Harry asked his husband.  
Draco stood and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist. "I love you sometimes."  
Harry smiled. "I love you sometimes to. Enough times to marry you."  
Draco flashed him a grin. "I guess they have my blessing. But it'll be a long time till I get over it."  
Harry nodded. "I agree."


	9. Chapter 9

"YOU WHAT?" Ron bellowed to his best mate.  
"I know," Harry said, putting his hands on his hips. He had spent way too much time with Draco, he was even getting sassy in his mannerisms. "Mi and Severus told Draco and I via owl."  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "Every time I see you, you're more and more like Malfoy. The way you stand. The way you talk."  
"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever!" He said, waving his hand. Ron smirked. "I'm here to speak with you about you and Ginny."  
"I'm not interested in what you have to say. I love her!" Ron said, trying to get through to his mate.  
"You know, I honestly believe you. I'm here to offer our blessings. Drake had a meeting in Romania so he couldn't come with me. Apparently a hoard of half vampire mutants are loose. Some scientist... wizard....person accidentally let them loose or whatever. Some of them are in Venice now terrorizing the Venetian population. So, they called Draco. Him being the best and all."  
"I thought you were the Auror and he was the Healer?"  
"Part time," Harry said. "He has many other investments and businesses. In some countries he's looked at as better than an Auror. And in some ways he is." Harry was so in love with Draco. Even an idiot could see it.  
So technically saying, if Lavender Brown couldn't see it. There was no faith in humanity about love.  
"Listen, Ron. I admit. It's strange. But if you love her, then there's no problem."  
Ron nodded and smiled, thankfully. "Thanks, mate."  
"I do have to ask though. Draco wanted me to..." Harry grimaced. Ron nodded. "Have you two...you know?" Harry forced himself not to gag.  
Ron flushed red. "Uh...well...not exactly. You know, I've pounded and fucked almost every reasonable attractive girl in Hogwarts. But when it comes to my sister, I can barely get one hand under her shirt without feeling embarrassed and pulling away. We just only kissed for the first time, a few days ago. Now, we can't keep our hands off each other but..."  
"That usually how relationships work..." Harry sassed.  
"Shut up," Ron muttered.  
Harry laughed. "I actually have to get back to the office. Take it easy, mate."  
"Not likely," Ron said, hugging Harry.  
Harry smiled and went to the headmaster's office to floo back to the Ministry.  
•••  
Ginny saw Luna sitting in the Great Hall with a handsome man beside her. It was mid afternoon and it looked like they were playing muggle cards. Neville and Theodore were there too. She made her way over to them. "Hey, Ginny!" Neville said. She sat beside him and he threw an arm around her shoulders.  
Luna smiled and laid down a card. "Hiya, Gin! This is Rolf. He's here because he was visiting for the day!"  
Rolf gave her a kind smiled. "Luna talks non stop about you all. Especially you."  
Ginny blushed. "Good things I hope." Rolf laughed and nodded.  
Neville squeezed her shoulder. "So how are you and your secret boyfriend?"  
"Better than ever, thanks to you and Luna," Ginny said, smiling. "Greatest friends ever."  
Luna and Neville high fived. Theodore looked around. "So wait. Everyone calls him her secret boyfriend. But...does everyone know? I mean, Nev and Luna do. Professor Snape knows. Headmaster Snape knows, I'm pretty sure. Because damnit, that man knows everything about everyone."  
"So four people out of hundreds of students know," Ginny said. "That's a lot of people." Her friends burst out laughing. Neville put his arms around  
his boyfriend to comfort the pouting Slytherin.  
Ron walked in and slung his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "What's going on guys?" He asked. Theodore didn't say anything and Ron furrowed his eyebrows. "What's up with him?"  
"Ginny was sarcastic and it hurt his feelings," Rolf said, putting down another card.  
"Who the fuck are you?" Ron asked, wrinkling up his nose.  
"Rolf Scamander. Luna's fiancé," Rolf said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh..."  
Rolf nodded. "So, Theodore. You really can't tell who Ginny's dating? The moment she walked in I knew."  
Ron's eyes widened and Rolf winked at him before laying down his cards. "I win," he got up and grabbed his jacket. "I gotta go, love. But I'll see you later." He kissed her solidly on the lips before walking out with his jacket over his shoulder.  
Luna blushed. "Well, that was fun." She looked at Ginny. "Ginny?" She didn't answer. "Ginny?" Ron followed her girlfriend's gaze to the door where a gorgeous, devilishly handsome man with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a black leather jacket stood at the door. He saw Neville and Theodore and began walking towards them.  
"Hi," the sexy dark haired man said.  
Neville's mouth went dry. "H-h-hi-hi..." He stuttered. Old Neville was back.  
"My name is Alexander Prince. I'm at your service, sir. I have been looking for you."  
"I'm getting nervous..." Neville said.  
"Sir, I heard your name in America. I was seeking an accelerated course of study, in modeling of course. When I got out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles this school?"  
"You punched Professor Snape?" Neville said, his mouth dry.  
"Yes," Alexander said. "You see, I'm his cousin on his mother's side."  
Realization flooded everyone's eyes. He looked just like Snape. Except he was a much more pleasing to the eyes Snape.  
Alexander smiled. "I really wanted to meet you. It's an honor, sir."  
Neville smiled, pulling on his most charming and confident face. "Well thank you. It's nice to know my Headmaster's cousin thinks so highly of me."  
Theodore narrowed his eyes at the pretty man's face and sneered.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me," Alexander said. "I must go find my cousin and his beautiful wife. And give her my condolences..." He shook Neville's hand and made his way out of the almost empty Hall.  
Neville turned around with a grin on his face.  
"I don't like him," Theodore said, crossing his arms.  
"Why? He seems nice," Luna said, smiling.  
"He's too...nice. Too nice to be a family member of Snape."  
"Maybe because he was meeting his hero," Ginny said. Ron's hand was now on her upper thigh as he watched Luna start dealing the cards for herself and Ginny.  
His hand moved a little higher and began to rub the bare skin at the edge of her skirt. The hairs stood up on her arms and neck.  
Her hand fell into her lap to curl around his, but he still moved upwards, his fingers brushing beneath the edge of her skirt. She held his hand there for a minute and he stilled. She pulled her hands up to play the game with Neville smirking and Luna giving her a knowing smile.  
Ron inched his fingers up a little higher. Ginny could feel the heat between her thighs. The very thighs he was moving up with his fingers. His hand was now resting at the very top of her thigh. If his fingers just so reached over...  
Then she remembered. She was wearing a thong.  
By accident of course. She didn't think he'd be so forward as to reaching up her skirt. But he didn't move. Ginny and Luna finished their game. Then Ginny decided to go do some homework before dinner. She had about two or so hours.  
Ron followed her to the library. They took a spot in the very back, but Ron just grabbed a book off the shelf while Ginny summoned her book bag  
He's such a tease... She said to herself, inwardly groaning.


	10. Chapter 10

Ginny grumbled as Ron sat on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him and his back against the bookshelf.  
"What was that?" Ron looked up, smirking.  
"I said, you're such a fucking tease, Ronald Weasley," she said, slamming her book down.  
He laid his, gently on the floor. "How so?"  
"What you did in there! In the Great Hall!"  
Ron gave her an amused look. "Would you care for me to continue?"  
Ginny bit her lip and fiddled with the pages of her book. She hadn't thought this through. Of course she in enjoyed it. She had wanted him to rip off her knickers and take her right there in front of everyone. Of course that would never happen.  
Ron smirked and crawled on his knees towards his girlfriend. She bit her bottom lip harder as his hands slid up her calves to her thighs. Her fingers trembled with anticipation as he pressed on the sensitive flesh. He leaned his head forward, ghosting his soft lips along her skin from her knee to the edge of her skirt.  
He smirked up at her when he noticed her eyes flickering open and closed. Putting as much weight as he could on her thighs, he pushed himself up to press his forehead against hers.  
Kissing her nose seemed to help her loosen up, because she let out a small sigh. He moved one hand up and pressed his fingers against the pad of her knickers. "Sweet Merlin," he gasped. "You're so fucking wet."  
The corner's of his sisters mouth tweaked up a bit at his words and let loose a small, breathless giggle. He pressed his fingers harder and continued to rub against her panty-clad clit, causing her to let loose a moan.  
"That's it, baby girl," he said, hooking a finger in the edge and pulled them off to her ankles. Then he used his wand and vanished them. He flicked his wand again leaving her braless.  
Ginny gasped when he unbuttoned the top few buttons, while nibbling on her ear. This was a completely new Ron. This was the Ron every girl had see behind closed doors. Every girl, but her.  
Now she was.  
Now she was lucky enough to see why her brother was so wanted by women.  
Ron unbuttoned her blouse down to her stomach and slipped a hand inside feeling of her large D-cupped breast. He sighed and flicked it with his thumb. Ginny's eyes went wide at his actions.  
His lips were on hers in seconds causing Ginny to tremble beneath him. His teeth grazed the nip along with his fingers tweaking the other before he switched.  
"I love girls like you," he said, breathlessly and began to play with her clit. She arched her back, squeezing her eyes closed. He chuckled. "You're so untainted. So pure. You're body doesn't know how to handle this amount of pleasure all at once so you can't stop moving." He brushed his lips against her own. "It's beautiful." She calmed at the sound of his words, while he lowered himself between her legs.  
At some point, they had moved from her seat to the floor. Ginny, at this point, didn't care if anyone walked in on them. She just wanted her brother to take her.  
She sucked in a breath as he lowered his face between her thighs. "Roooo-"  
"Hush, baby girl," he said, pressing his face to her wet core. He buried himself in her, lapping at the sweet nectar he found.  
She cried out only to be met with a hand over her mouth. "Yes. Yes. Yes." She whispered, humping his face.  
Suddenly, he ripped his face from her hot snatch and vanished the remaining amount of their clothes.  
His eyes were wild. His hair was a mess. His breath was at an inconsistent rhythm. So, animal-like.  
Ron lined himself up with her core and pressed the tip to it. She cried out. No longer did either of them care. This was the moment they had been waiting for.  
"Just do it," she whispered. "Don't worry about me."  
Ron nodded and slammed inside of her, forcing an electrifying cry of pain and pleasure to emit from her mouth. He continuously slammed inside over and over with no mercy.  
He was literally banging the virginity out of her.  
She cried out and grasped on to her boyfriend's sweaty back, digging her nails into the muscular flesh. He groaned and found a consistent rhythm.  
"Make me sing, baby sister," he said.  
Usually they didn't like to remind each other that their relationship was incest but to Ginny, at this moment, it was the hottest thing she had ever heard in her life.  
"Ohhhhhh," she moaned.  
"Yes!" Ron chanted. "Yes! Sing for me!  
She continued to moan and buck with his hips to the rhythm. As time went on, they grew faster. More animalistic.  
They reached their climaxes quickly and cried out. "Ron, I'm gonna-"  
"Me too, baby girl. Me too!" He groaned and slammed into her again, letting loose and releasing his seed inside of her core. Ginny squirted when he did, a gift she hadn't known she possessed.  
When they were done, Ron collapsed on top of her and rolled off to the side. After a moment of silence, Ginny rolled over and kissed him. "I love you, Ron."  
"And I you," he pulled her close and they laid on the hard floor. "But next time we're going to the RoR."  
"Deal."


	11. Chapter 11

Professor Snape's eyes scanned the room for Ginny Weasley. The redhead had been acting odd for days now and it was time her old best friend came to the rescue.  
"Severus?" She asked the elder Headmaster.  
He raised an eyebrow, showing he was listening, but did not look up from his newspaper. He picked up a blueberry muffin, cut it in half, and gave it to her.  
This was a "thing" they had. Several teachers and students had noticed and saw it as adorable. Their headmaster always halved his muffins with her, but only for reasons all their own.  
He had done so on their first meeting in the bookstore.  
Severus had bought one from the bakery but since there was only one left, he cut it in half, and left it for her. It was a rather cute thing they did and ever since then that's how it remained.  
"Severus," Hermione said again.  
"Yes, wife?" Severus finally spoke, still not looking up from the floating newspaper. He inched his finger and the page turned.  
"Have you not noticed how....strange Ginny looks? Like she's in another world?"  
Severus slowly lowered the paper. "A beg your pardon?"  
"I only mean that she's very...dreamy..."  
"Are you sure you are not confusing her with a wispy Miss Lovegood? She's always like that." He snorted into his coffee.  
"Severus, I mean it! Please be serious for once in your life!" She huffed.  
Severus lifted an eyebrow and snorted. "Dear Madam Snape. I think I would prefer if you... rethought your last statement..."  
"Severus!"  
He just chuckled an shook his head. "My dear wife, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet."  
Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I beg your pardon?"  
"She and her significant other have decided to let their dogs and cats play nice together..."  
Severus smirked as realization flooded her eyes and a state of shock set in. "How could you be so crude about it?!" She hit him in the chest, causing him to cry out in pain.  
"Well excuse me for loving my oblivious wife enough to let her know, in the most discreet way possible, that her best friend was having sex with her...significant other!"  
Hermione crossed her arms and huffed. "Well excuse me, I haven't had my coffee this morning. I'm not woken up yet."  
"Well you seemed quite awake when you were screaming my name to the mermaids above my chamber this morning," Severus said, taking a smug sip of his coffee.  
Remus Lupin, who sat on the other side of Severus, choked and spewed his orange juice all over Professor Sinistra, next to him. She glared at him and waved her wand, casting a quick Scourgify, to clean her freshly washed teaching robes. "Pig," she mumbled.  
"Try wolf, my dear," he said, still coughing into his napkin.  
Severus raised an eyebrow and gave his wife a smug smirk. She just rolled her eyes. "I'd like to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass."  
Remus continued to laugh harder into his napkin and Sinistral was beating on his back. Several students began to look their way.  
Severus just shook his head. "No, well I can sure get my head up there."  
Remus lost it and fell into the floor. Half of the teachers had heard their conversation and were in the same state of Professor Lupin.  
Hermione took a deep breath breath. "I'm not even gonna..."  
"What? Deny that you love my dick being shoved so far up you-"  
"THAT! IS! ENOUGH!" Minerva gasped. "Severus! Hush!"  
Everyone got back in their seats. The students began to whisper about the previous events. Hermione smoothed her robes and picked up her coffee. "Anyways...Severus."  
"Yes, my love?" He asked, trying not to laugh.  
"I've been meaning to ask you a question concerning...our future children."  
Severus' head snapped towards her. "Yes?"  
"Well, I wanted to ask you..." she took a deep breath. "Which sex positions produce the ugliest children but I suppose I'd have to ask your mother..."  
Severus ran a tongue along his cheek as his wife, finished her coffee, stood up and left the room leaving the headmaster with a smirk. Minerva just shook her head. "I have a class to prepare for."  
Severus smiled and turned to Remus. "I sure do love that woman."


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas time at the Weasley's once more!  
Only this time, they were few and far between. Ginny and Ron had sent invites to everyone in the family. Luckily a few replied. Charlie was bringing Langwidere, his fiancé, and Bill was coming with Fleur and baby Victorie.  
Severus and Hermione were coming happily. And the reason for that was Hermione's brilliant mind and a simple castration hex she knew just in case Severus decided to step out of line.  
Draco was practically dragging Harry away from work to attend. Draco had been an anchor for him in these rough times. Harry wouldn't have been able to stay grounded all these years without him.  
Ginny was holding on to Ron upstairs as they looked out the window at their arriving guests. "This is it," Ron muttered.  
"This is the end of this stupid charade," Ginny agreed.  
Ron kissed her forehead and she dug her head into his chest. "They'll hate us."  
"Let's face it," he said. "Draco and Harry know and have given their blessing. Hermione and Snape know and they're cool. Neville knows and Theo's gonna. Luna and Rolf..."  
"But the rest of the family..."  
"Can suck my left nut," Ron finished. "There's no need to fear. We're finally going to be free. No matter how dark it may seem. There is always going to be people who disapprove but we have to stand together as one or we'll never finish back together again."  
"But what about the papers? What about the Ministry? What about..."  
Ron grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. After it was over, he pulled back and tested his forehead against hers. "It'll all be okay. We'll be together. And that's good enough for me."  
•••  
The room was in silence. Only the sounds of the world preparing itself for the day's end. Crickets. Birds going to rest. Owls shaking their feathers ready for a night of fun.  
But on the inside, what was left of the Weasley's, the Snapes, and their other friends who didn't know were in complete shock.  
"Soooooo," Charlie tried to say. "You two are..."  
"Engaged," Fleur finished.  
"And it's not to carry on the name..." Bill contemplated.  
"It's for love..." Theodore said, processing the information  
"Yes," the rest of their friends, including them said.  
Fleur sighed. "I volunteer as tribute to design the dress and 'air!"  
Hermione smirked. "And I plan."  
"And I eat," Snape said, excusing himself to go to the kitchen for more pie, bored with the conversation around him.  
"Hey, Severus," Harry said. "I'll come too!" He bounded after his ex-professor to escape what came next.  
The rest of the family was in shock...but as you would believe...they were happy for their family. It would take some getting used to but they were able to push away their virtues and congratulate the people they loved.


	13. Chapter 13

It isn't easy to live in a modern world.  
A world where you never can feel like you can be yourself. Whether it be that you want to cut your hair and wear a suit and tie rather than a dress and makeup. Or even if you just prefer to kiss someone who has the same...well...everything.  
Or maybe, you just want to marry your sister.  
"Are you nervous, Gin?" Ronald asked, straightening his tie, before the doors opened.  
"Not at all," came her simple reply.  
"Why not?"  
"Is it not obvious?" She giggled and took his hand. "Because I love you and that makes a world of difference."  
And they were married. Kingsley married them in the name of Merlin and in front of all of Wizengamot. It was unheard of to marry your sibling for Love, not power. But they came to the legal decision. If Pureblood families could marry each other for selfish reasons all the time, why not for virtuous reasons as well?  
They started a trend, you see. First it was Purebloods, then HalfBloods, eventually muggle borns were able to. Trans witches and wizards began to emerge from the shadows.  
A new age was coming. The oppressed were no longer oppressed. Therefore making...  
an Age of Life.


End file.
